1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display device for receiving the operation by a touch panel and for executing the display process in accordance with the received operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In an operation display device using a touch panel for detecting the position in which the touch panel is touched with the user's finger or a pen, various types of operations, such as the selection operation for selecting the operation button, and the flick operation and the drag operation in which the user's finger or the pen is moved as the touch sensor is touched can be received.
In the touch panel type of operation display device as described above, various types of technologies for judging the type of operation received from the user more precisely, have been proposed.
For example, the following technology has been disclosed. In the technology, in consideration of the slight shift of the operation position which is possibly caused during the selection operation, the peripheral area of the operation position is set to the detection area, and the average value of the operation position in the detection area is determined as the final operation position (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-244967).
Further, the technology in which it is judged whether the operation is the selection operation or a gesture operation, such as the flick operation in accordance with the distance mount from the touch position to the untouch position at which the finger is released from the touch panel, has been known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-151691).
The pressing force for carrying out the operation, such as the selection operation, the flick operation or the like, and the movement distance and the movement speed of the finger from the touch position are varied according to each user. Therefore, it is difficult to certainly identify the type of operation received from the user. For example, in the flick operation, after the touch panel is touched with the finger, when the finger is moved so as to flick the touch panel, there is some possibility that the pressing force is weakened shortly. Therefore, the device could recognize that the finger is released from the touch panel when the pressing force is weakened, and could wrongly judge that the operation carried out by the user who intends to carry out the flick operation is the selection operation.
In case that the device wrongly judges that the flick operation carried out by the user is the selection operation, the process relating to the selection operation which the user does not intend is executed. Therefore, after the user cancels the operation, the user is required to pay attention to the flick operation which is carried out again so as to avoid the wrong judgment of the device. As a result, considerable inconvenience was caused to the user. Also, in the capacitance type of touch panel, the above wrong judgment is caused. In particular, in the resistive type of touch panel, if the suitable pressing force is not applied, it is not recognized that the touch panel is touched with the finger. Therefore, the above wrong judgment was easily caused.
In addition, one operation is generally related to one display process, and is carried out to execute the related display process. In this configuration of the device, in order to execute two display processes, it is required to carry out two types of operations separately. As a result, the inconvenience could be caused.